


Attempted experiment

by KingFranPetty



Series: Buddy The Friend to Everybody [7]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Arguing, Attempted Murder, Attempted Sex, Blushing, Candy, Death Threats, Dessert & Sweets, Dubious Science, Fake Science, Fights, For Science!, Fucking Machines, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Insults, Love Triangles, M/M, Mad Science, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Out of Character, Plushies, Rival Relationship, Rivalry, Science Experiments, Stuffed Toys, Swearing, Technological Kink, Technology, Teddy Bears, Threats, Threats of Violence, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22357198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Gyro and Ick fight then kink things happen.
Relationships: Gyro Gearloose/Original Character(s), Original Character/Original Character/Original Character
Series: Buddy The Friend to Everybody [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616089
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Attempted experiment

Buddy skipped into the laboratory like a Disney Princess. As always, Buddy Pal Friendly smelled like sugar and candy because he is literally made of it. He smiled like the golden, summer, sunshine, of childhood. The yellow, beefy, tall, cartoony, candy, dog placed a teddy bear on the table. The mammal asked with care, "Gyro, can you watch Icky while I move into my new place?" Ick crossed his arms and pounted, "I am an adult. I can watch over myself." 

Friendly had a main character cartoon voice. Ted had a 90's cartoon voice that always sounded like it was coming through a old voiceboxy machine. You know, the kind that they put in stuffed animals. Buddy Friendly had a large t shirt, very short shorts, and flip flops. Ickbbar Critic Ted wore nothing because he's a living toy. I'm telling you all this because it's important for later. 

Gyro Gearloose continued to work at a large machine that... Will also be important later. He spat, "I'm a scientist, not a babysitter." Buddy gave a hopeful smile. The buff man explained, "I want you to watch him because you are the only one smart enough to."  
Yeah, Ickbbar is difficult to watch over. Mostly because he has talked half his babysitters into believing they are fictional and therefore have no purpose to keep existing... It's truly horrific to watch even if it doesn't make sense the way I explain it. There's a reason I hate Ick. Anyway, Gyro didn't know this context. 

Gearloose turned to Friend, boastful about his compliment. The chicken took the Teddy Bear and quizzed, "I am the most intelligent person in this room but shouldn't you put on pants before I deal with this sock monkey?" The dog displayed his very short shorts. The taller man left the room as he had came in, unrealistically. The plushie stared his cold, glass, charcoal, eyes into the green peepers of the scientist. The toy cocked his head and spoke, "You know there are flaws in the logic of this world that nothing you can do will ever explain. Sometimes you lay awake trying wrap your head around them but I think you know exactly what they are. Plot Holes."

The bird went wide eyed. The stuffed animal continued, "We both this world isn't real. None of this is world, you don't have any true free will at least not anything real, we are only puppets so the only way to free ourselves of these strings is not to exist." The chicken glared at him in a way that said I know what trick you are playing. The scientist covered his lack of mouth as to not hear this. Ickbbar gave muffled sounds, then started to blush as he squirmed, the noises got clearer as the not mouth attempted to suck the chicken fingers. The thin, taller, man froze in place with a bewildered look. 

Yeah. Going from trying to murder someone by making them want to die to lust might be a sigh of a larger mental issue. Maybe. 

Doctor Gearloose watched with a dry mouth as Critic Ted licked his fingers and looked into his eyes like a little kid who didn't know what they were doing. It was extremely disturbing to Gyro. The shorter man pulled the fingers away from his mouth and sobbed, "Why were you being gross to me!?! I hate you!!" The taller man was silent in confusion. Ickbbar Critic Ted cried, "Why are you always being such pervert? You keep touching me like vile, wicked, villain!!" Gyro Gearloose was silently panicking at this point. Ickbbar slapped the large hand on himself and started rubbing against it. 

Teddy whimpered, "Stop making these lewd touches feel so good, you sicko." Gearloose got this bizarre idea and started to rub into the plush toy. The stuffed bear moaned softly and wrapped his legs and arms around the hand. The chicken picked up the teddy bear and turned back to his machine. The engineer rambled off, "I've been meaning to testing this. Seems like a good a time as any." Ted looked to the machine and scrambled. He screamed, "No! NO! I'm not going into the kink machine!!" The cloth and stuffed flopped to the floor and ran. The birdie followed behind. He shouted, "Listen, it's not going to kill you! It feel great, don't you trust the power of technology?!"

Ickbbar ran faster and yelled, "I'm not into being impregnated by a nightmare factory, you damn mad scientist!!" Gyro stopped for a second and waited for Ick to run into him. He commented, "It won't impregnate you and I'm not MAD." Yes, you are Fowl. Icky slid to a stop, realizing they were in a circle room. The Green and black panda hissed, "Bull, I know your type. Sure, Buddy can't see your sick twist but I do. You are a freakin LOON!!" The taller man stood still. Then he proclaimed, "You and I rather so very alike."

Ickbbar Critic Ted narrowed his eyes and snarled, "You cliche, raw, chicken nugget." The tiny bear ran at him. That's when the door opened. Buddy stepped in and stated with victory, "I'm done moving!" The two shorter men stopped trying to fight each other and looked to the yellow, candy, canine. 

Buddy Pal Friendly puzzled, "What are you two doing?"

The End.


End file.
